If $x \circledcirc y = 4x-7$ and $x \triangleright y = 5x+y$, find $-1 \circledcirc (2 \triangleright -3)$.
Answer: We don't need to find $2 \triangleright -3$ because $x \circledcirc y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $-1 \circledcirc y$ $ -1 \circledcirc y = (4)(-1)-7$ $ \hphantom{-1 \circledcirc y} = -11$.